Self-sealing valved couplings are widely employed in fluid circuits to interconnect hose lines wherein the mating parts employ axial movable valves of the sliding sleeve or poppet type which utilize the relative axial movement of the coupling parts during assembly or disassembly to open or close the valves, respectively. The construction of these couplings generally include locking and release structure, such as ball release sleeve for quick connect or disconnect, and the valve in each part engages a member of the opposing part to open when connected while a compression spring biasing each valve toward the closed position causes the valves to seal automatically when disconnected.
Self-sealing valved couplings of the aforedescribed type are commonly employed in systems for automotive air conditioners, heat pump units and the like, where one part is attached to a hose line leading directly from the unit and the other part is attached to an evacuation or recharging line. Maintenance or serving of the units require that the couplings be disconnected and connected under high pressure, and disconnection of the parts is relatively easy. However, as the coupling and uncoupling of the parts controls the valve operation the parts are extremely difficult to connect under high pressure due to the internal pressure impose on the valve. Also, the situation may arise, such as during servicing, where the technician may want to control the flow of fluid in the coupling under partial flow conditions and as the valves fully open during coupling and are not capable of being manually controlled this is not possible.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a coupling servicing adapter to be used with self-sealing valved coupling parts of the axially movable type wherein the adapter employs a manually operable valve actuator for axially displacing the associated coupling part's valve to the open and closed condition with relatively little effort.
Another object of the invention is to provide a coupling servicing adapter to be used with self-sealing valved coupling parts of the axially movable type wherein the adapter may be used to selectively displace the value between the open and closed conditions for controlling fluid flow in the coupling part.
A further object of the invention is to provide a coupling servicing adapter to be used with self-sealing valved coupling parts of the axially movable type wherein the adapter employs a threaded valve actuator for axially displacing the valve by rotation of a torque applying handle whereby the threaded action multiplies the effective forces used to displace the valve when under high pressure.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a coupling servicing adapter for use with self-sealing valved coupling parts wherein the adapter is readily coupled and uncoupled to the part and is connectable to an evaluation or recharging line.
In the practice of the invention the coupling servicing adapter includes a tubular body having an outer end and a coupling end for coupling with a self-sealing valved coupling part of the type which employs an axially displaceable valve. An axial passage extends through the body from the coupling end and intersects an axially aligned threaded bore formed in the outer end wherein the threaded end of a valve actuator is received. The other end of the valve actuator is located in the passage and is adapted to releasably engage and displace the associated part's valve by rotation of a handle disposed adjacent the body outer end. A tubular extension transversely disposed to the body includes a fluid port intersecting the body passage and is attachable to an evaluation or recharging line.
The valve actuator carries an 0-ring seal mounted adjacent the free end adapted to engage a conical valve seat when the handle is rotated to a valve disengage or closed position sealing the passage and another 0-ring seal mounted on the actuator intermediate the free end and threaded end maintains a sealing relationship adjacent the intersection of the bore and passage.
Preferably the handle is rotated to the close condition prior to connecting the adapter to the part to prevent the actuator from engaging the valve during connection. The adapter is connected to the coupling part by standard interconnecting means defined on the adapter adjacent the coupling end. Once coupled, rotation of the handle in the opening direction engages the valve actuator with the coupling part's valve, and as rotation continues the valve is axially displaced to the open condition placing the coupling part in fluid communication with the adapter.
As the displacement of the self-sealing valve is independent of the coupling action, the adapter may be easily coupled to the coupling part under high pressure conditions whereby the threading action of the valve actuator multiplies the effective forces used to displace the valve. Also, as the valve actuator controls the axial position of the self-sealing valve fluid flow in the coupling adapted can be controlled manually by selective rotation of the handle.